The Magikarp that Flew
by DragonFoxAngel92
Summary: Ash's new magikarp vs. Gary's good friend, Electivire. WHO will win? And what is up with that seemingly odd magikarp? Find out now in this random oneshot. Hope you guys enjoy so come stop by if you're bored. Because it are a magikarp. yay.


My name is Ash Ketchum and I, the future Pokemon master of the Pokemon world, have caught the legendary magikarp the villagers of Lavender Town had feared. I really don't understand it at all to be honest… They said that there was something wrong with this magikarp but I found it kind of cute.

"Alright!" Ash then began to huge his new magikarp fiercly while Pikachu sighed while looking at his master hopelessly.

"Pika, pika pika pi." Pikachu said and waved his arms.

"Oh yeah, my rematch with Gary is today isn't it? Thanks for reminding me Pikachu." Ash then rubbed his long-time companion on the head while Pikachu smiled. After that he then hugged magikarp fiercely again.

"Ohhhh boy! I'm definitely going to win this match!" Ash was getting psyched up now and started to hug his magikarp again. Pikachu then wondered why his master was like this in the first place. …Or… Became like this.

"Pika…" he sighed again and shook his head thinking that maybe Ash here was a hopeless cause after all. It seemed that Ash hugged magikarp for two whole hours while Pikachu already fell asleep after sighing about fifty times.

"Oh shoot! Our battle is going to start now! 2pm is the mark on the clock, let's do this Pikachu! And we're gonna rock magikarp! Ahhhhh you're so awesome magikarp!" Ash hugged magikarp once more with all his might and the only thing magikarp ever did was squirm and flip around in his arms. It was amazing enough that it didn't suffocate from all the hugging and lack of water.

"You're one strange magikarp, magikarp. Makes you even more interesting. I LOVE YOU!!!"

"…Pika."

So Ash headed out to go on his wonderful dangerous ish journey to battle Gary at the bridge at Pallet Town.

"Ash, you actually came. Heh, and what a shame too, you've wasted another couple of minutes of my life."  
"What do you mean Gary?!" Ash shot back.

"Feh, what are you talking about? I was about to leave. Got bored, you know?" Gary shrugged.

"Oh yeah? Well, let's see you get bored about this!" Ash yelled.

"I choose you, magikarp!" Ash threw a lure ball that released a magikarp that ended up flopping on the ground helplessly.

"What the… Ash, what are you doing?" Gary gaped at him for a moment, then composed himself.

"I'm battling you, that's what." Ash said proudly yet fiercly.

"With _that_? Are you kidding me Ash?"

"No, I'm not. In fact, today is the day that I will beat you. The _second_ time."

"Hmph, so are you saying that you think this battle is more important than the one we had at the Johto League? Pull yourself together Ash, you expect me to battle _that_ thing?"

"Gary, aren't you a professor now? You should know better than to call my magikarp a _"that"_."

"Sure, sure. Let's get going then if you feel so confident."

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about. Bring on the heat Gary, you're going to be shocked."

"Heh, we'll see about that Ash, we'll see." Gary gave an amused smirk then pulled out a pokeball from his labcoat pocket. "Let's finish this quickly, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's."

"Heh, you asked for it. I choose you, Electivire!"

"Pika pika pi, pika pi!" (Let the battle begin!"

"Alright Electivire, use charge!" Gary ordered.

Electivire was now charging up its power and gathering as much electric energy as it could within its body.

"Magikarp, let's not waste any time. Use flamethrower!"

"What, flamethrower?! Ash, stop fooling around!"

"Like I said Gary, you're going to be totally shocked!"

Magikarp used flamethrower like any other normal fire type would, but in the end,

Ash was the one who received it.  
"A-amazing… Not only does that magikarp somehow know flamethrower… But… It totally hates you Ash!" Gary suddenly burst out in laughter while rolling on the ground uncontrollably. Electivire was standing in the same spot all powered up and dumbfounded. Ash coughed and wiped the burnt ashes off his clothes.

"Ok, that's it, magikarp, use fly!"

"Karp!"

Magikarp flew high in the air.

"Now, use self-destruct!"

"Karp!"

Magikarp then used selfdestruct, then exploded until it couldn't explode anymore. After that, it fell down and fainted.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, ASH! I had no idea you were this dumb! What did you do this whole time? Shove the TM Self destruct and a firestone down magikarp's throat, then forced it to fly by throwing off a cliff numerous times? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, even though your magikarp is interesting Ash, you sure aren't!"

Electivire won the battle without doing anything though now it could only continue standing dumbfounded of what it just saw.

"GARY THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Oh yeah? Well your Pikachu thinks so! Hahaha.." Gary's laugh died down as he wiped the tears that rolled from his eyes.

"Pikapikapikapikapiiiiiikachuuuu!"

"Hah, Ash, what other moves does your magikarp know?"

"…Uh… Explosion..?"

"….Pfft. … HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ash, you're just too much, you know that? I'm leaving."

"What? Don't you have anything good to say Gary?"

Gary then turned his head to look at Ash from the corner of his eye.

"Well, there is one thing…" Gary pondered.

"Really? What is it?" Ash started to brighten up.

"You're one of the dumbest trainers I know out there. Hahahahaha.. Well, later Ash." Gary then waved and walked away as his Electivire followed.

"Magikarp… If you can't battle… There's only one thing left to do…."

Narrator: The next morning…..

"Go magikarp, fly and be free, fly like you've never flown before!"

Ash: *throws magikarp off the a cliff for the tenth time.*

"Pika…" (sighs)


End file.
